The Hardest Thing
by saidiecat
Summary: A Blood Elf sees a performing Night Elf and wants to find out more about her, but can he tame the heart of a stealthy assassin? R&R BTW, I suck at titles and summaries... . FINISHED!
1. Performance in Ratchet

**AN: Wow, I haven't written in so long, so don't be too harsh. And I'm rusty on Warcraft lore, so don't bash me too bad if I get some things off. This is an interracial story, ya I know another one, but they're so dam juicy! So I hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

**After a day of questing for the goblins of Ratchet, Leonith was feeling pretty beat. It was a cool Saturday evening and the sun was just finishing sinking beyond the horizon. He had killed pirates, stalked various beasts of the bare lands known as the Barrens. They young Blood Elf was far from home so he wasn't sure what to do after his hard day. He wandered around the small neutral town but all the shops were closing down for the night. He thought of going to the inn and just sleeping off his weariness when he saw a couple of Horde heading into the tavern. Maybe a cold drink would relax him. On his way, he stopped at the mailbox to write a quick letter to his friend, Lunali, who was back home in Silvermoon City. They grew up like brother and sister, venturing around Eversong Woods and the Ghostlands together. When Leonith reached a young adult age, he began getting restless. He was a very curious and passionate Blood Elf and the old Blood Elf routine was getting a little tiring. He told Lunali that he felt like he had to go somewhere, something was calling him. He knew he had to leave Silvermoon to find his calling, but Lunali had to stay. His friend left him with the words that still echoed in his ears, "I hope you find what you're looking for." So Leonith left on his grand search, not knowing at all what he was searching for. Himself maybe or maybe an opportunity in life. Whatever it was his curiosity would never rest. After traveling for so long and finding no answers, he was feeling very depressed and unsuccessful. **

**He pulled out a rolled up parchment and wrote with a sharpened piece of coal:**

**_Dear Lunali_**

**_My journey has lead me no where. Even though _**

**_I have seen many sights, I still feel empty. I _**

**_will be returning home tomorrow. Hope all is well._**

**_Leonith_**

**He sighed and slipped the letter in the box. He figured the mailboxes were enchanted somewhat. Letters had almost instantaneous delivery. Some things in Azeroth were just beyond his curiosity and understanding. He turned to head toward the tavern. He stepped in and saw that it was extremely busy. Mostly Horde were gathered here, but a small clique of Alliance were at tables together. They didn't really pay any mind to each other. Some even muttered an "excuse me" if one happened to bump into the other. Everyone was drinking and socializing, of course not between factions. Leonith scanned the tavern. They seemed to have a stage set up on one side, waiting for some kind of performance.**

**'What kind of outworldish act will the goblins try?' Leonith thought, 'An explosive magic show or maybe a shrill goblin opera singer.' He shivered at the thought and thought about a quick drink and leaving before the strange performance could take place. **

**Opposite the stage at the other end of the tavern was the bar. He spotted an open stool and quickly dashed to grab it. Some bulky tauren had their eye on it as well and grumbled angrily when Leonith reached it first. He ordered himself a glass of wine and sipped at it gingerly. He glanced at the two figures seated next to him. One was a Forsaken attired in cloth and a hood which hid his face. Probably a warlock or mage. The other was a female Orc, a tad drunk and crying, moaning someone's name, possibly a lone Orc that broke her heart. He soon heard a voice that echoed loudly over the crowd.**

**"Ladies and gentlemen," said the squeaky voice of a female goblin. "Before we kick it off tonight, let's get a round of applause for our engineering team who set up the stage equipment and made most of our instruments!" A few people clapped. "Now let me introduce, for your viewing pleasure, ZEE'AH!"**

**The crowd suddenly roared with cheering and everyone rushed towards the stage. "Hey guys," said a soft, sultry voice over the microphone, "let's hear it for Marcus, the dead guy on the drums. Marisa, the gnome on the horns. Steelhorn, the tauren on bass and Jerod on the guitar." The crowd applauded more as the voice purred, "Let's get this party started."**

**Bouncy music started up and the crowd danced and cheered. Leonith couldn't believe how excited the crowd got. His curiosity got the best of him and he surrendered his seat to head towards the stage. He pushed his way through the thick crowd and eventually got a decent view of the stage. He saw the pink haired gnome playing the strange horn instrument that only an engineer could conjure up. He saw the Forsaken banging almost angrily on the drums. The crowd grew tighter and tighter around him and made him feel uncomfortable. He was about to get out of there when he saw a tall, slender figure walk up on stage. She began to sing with a beautiful, fluid voice. A song about a love lasting the distances of Azeroth. Along with her melodic singing came sexy, rhythmic dancing. She twirled and crouched to the floor. The crowd was hypnotized by her. Her silvery, white hair bounced with each step, her hips swayed to the beat and her glowing white eyes capturing the audience. Then, her glowing white eyes were on Leonith and their gaze locked for a moment. Then he too was hypnotized. She smiled at him as she sung about the lovers being reunited. She was a beautiful Night Elf with tinted blue skin. She wore tight black leather pants with a silver dress shirt to accent her hair, which flowed down to the bottom of her back. She had dark purple markings around her eyes and full, pouty lips. Leonith had not seen many Night Elves, but he was sure this one was different from what he'd heard about the stuck up, arrogant race. **

**A cheering Orc suddenly jumped in front of him. "Whooo! Zee'ah you're great!" Leonith quickly pushed past him but Zee'ah's eyes were already occupied by her cheering fans. Leonith stood there watching the rest of her performance, hoping to catch her eye again. Zee'ah sung a few more songs. Songs about love, adventures and humorous circumstances. Leonith was mesmerized. He almost didn't realize when she said "Thank you." to the crowd and went off stage. People started leaving the tavern and Leonith spotted the stage manager. He approached her and asked if he could meet Zee'ah.**

**"No one goes to see Zee'ah."**

**"Why is that?" he questioned.**

**The goblinette shrugged, "She doesn't stay that long. She finishes, gathers her pay and leaves. Sometimes she stays in the inn, but no one ever knows when or what room. Innkeeper gets paid to keep his mouth shut."**

**"Do you know anything else about her?"**

**"Man if you're lookin' for an autograph, she'll be back again tomorrow and the night after, but I don't know anything about the elf."**

**Leonith left the tavern disappointed. Why was he getting all occupied over a Night Elf? It wasn't that she was beautiful or a good singer, it was something else, but her being beautiful and a singer made it more intriguing. His curiosity was itching at him again. He had to know more about her. It wasn't proper to see a Blood Elf attempting to meet a Night Elf, but this was different. After all, she was a performer for both Horde and Alliance, so it was obvious she didn't hate the Horde. This could make this easier for him to contact her.**

**Leonith walked over to the mail box and began writing Lunali another letter.**

**_Lunali,_**

**_I've changed my mind. I'm not going home tomorrow._**

**_I want you to come here to Ratchet. I know how good _**

**_you are at judging a person, one of your skills as _**

**_a rogue. There's someone here I'd like you to see._**

**_If you get a portal to Orgrimmar it's faster. Be here_**

**_before tomorrow night._**

**_Leonith_**

**He sent the letter and the paid for a room in the inn. He tossed and turned all night thinking to himself, 'Why did this Night Elf stir him so much to summon Lunali?' He thought for a long time of an answer, but it never came.**


	2. Meeting

**Leonith woke early the next morning. He pulled on his mail armored pants and then his boots. He fit on his breastplate and latched it on the sides and shoulders. Then he slid on his gloves and buckled his belt around his waist. He left his helm with his mount. He only wore it in really tough battles to avoid helmet hair. His armor was all stained with red and had gold trim. He looked at himself in the faded glass mirror. His hair was disheveled from his restless night. He carefully reorganized it to its blonde, spiky fashion. He also had long side burns and a small tuft of facial hair on his chin. He was fairly muscled and tall. Like most Blood Elves, he took pride in his appearance and like most hunters, took pride in his work. He strapped his two daggers to his hips and his bow and quiver to his back. Leonith stepped out of the room and suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back.**

**"I've never seen you so off guard." said a soft, stern voice.**

**"Lunali, I didn't expect you this early." Leonith said easing away from her pointed dagger and turning to face her. She was clad in all black leather with her red hair falling gracefully past her shoulders. Her green eyes were bright and bold. **

**She sheathed her dagger and shrugged, "When Leonith needs me, I do not hesitate."**

**He smiled. "Thank you, Lunali."**

**"So where is this person you'd like me to see?"**

**"Well you can't see her until tonight."**

**"Her, eh?" She smirked.**

**"I just want to know more about her." Leonith defended.**

**Leonith and Lunali spent the day talking about what had been happening in each other's lives. Leonith talked of his travels, Lunali talked about her missions from home. They laughed like they were back on Sunstrider Isle killing manaworms together. Eventually, the sun began to set and Leonith led Lunali to the tavern. "She's performing tonight."**

**"Wait. She's a performer?" Lunali looked at her friend strangely.**

**"A singer and a great one."**

**"Why are you going through all this trouble for a bar singer who's greatest fans are a bunch of drunken idiots?"**

**Leonith's tone grew hard, "She's more than that. I just have to figure out what."**

**Lunali said nothing else as they entered the tavern. They sat at a table that was close to the stage but off to the side of it. More and more people came pouring in, same as the night before. They drank and socialized like usual. Lunali watched everyone coming in, Leonith watched the stage. He seemed like he was waiting for hours, then the stage manager finally came up and introduced Zee'ah like the night before. The band came out and got into their appointed positions. Then Zee'ah's voice was heard announcing the band members like last night. Leonith got anxious. The music began and Zee'ah strode onto the stage singing her song.**

**"Is that her?" Lunali asked over the commotion and music. **

**Leonith nodded as he watched her move as fluid as water on the stage. Lunali studied her, the way she danced and sung and the way she held herself. When Zee'ah finished her first song, Lunali whispered in Leonith's ear. "She's a rogue."**

**Leonith's attention moved off of Zee'ah and onto Lunali. "How do you know?"**

"**Please, you think I don't know my own kind? Look at her body. She's not bulky so she doesn't hold anything heavy like a two-handed weapon, but she's muscled enough to be a decent melee fighter. The way she moves is very sure and balanced, only a rogue can be that balanced. Her voice is very soft as well, used to being silent."**

"**That's amazing Lunali!" Leonith turned back to watch Zee'ah.**

"**Are you happy now? She's a rogue, let's go home." Lunali glared when she realized Leonith was ignoring her.**

**After a while of watching Zee'ah, Leonith got up and walked through the crowd. He stepped out of the tavern and found the back entrance to the stage. He waited there, in the shadows, until he saw the band members step out. Steelhorn the tauren asked the gnome Marisa, "Has Zee'ah disappeared yet?"**

"**No, I think she's actually staying here tonight, since she's got another performance tomorrow." she replied to Steelhorn's surprise. This got Leonith a little excited. They all took their separate paths and Leonith waited longer. Eventually Zee'ah stepped slowly out and began walking up the outside steps to the upstairs where the inn's rooms were. Leonith chased after her. **

"**Wait!" He choked out in his best Common.**

"**The show is over." She said swiftly without turning around.**

"**Please wait." He followed her up the stairs. **

"**I've already given autographs." She said with a wave of her hand as if she were dismissing him. She had reached her door when Leonith grabbed her arm. In one swift movement, she snatched her arm away and flung around to face him.**

"**The nerve of you!" she growled, her white eyes glowed bright, piercing Leonith's.**

"**Please, I just want to talk." He pleaded.**

**Her eyes softened a bit. "I remember you; you were in the crowd last night. Did you enjoy the show?"**

"**Yes I did."**

"**Don't see many Blood Elves around here, especially ones that speak Common and more especially ones that acknowledge Night Elves."**

**Leonith reddened a bit, "You're a bit different aren't you though. You entertain both Horde and Alliance, so are you even with a faction?"**

"**Good question." Zee'ah smiled which instantly made Leonith smile, just to see it. "I am pretty neutral. I mean I go into Alliance cities when I have to, but I'm not really with the war. Think it's a waste of time and resources. So what about you, you're talking to a Night Elf, that's not very Horde-like. What are your views?"**

"**I'm not really sure. I guess I take my own path."**

"**And what kind of path is that?"**

**Leonith paused awkwardly, "I'm not really sure." He really couldn't believe himself that he was there conversing with a Night Elf, even if she claims to be neutral, she could still be an agent of the Alliance. He could get into real trouble if he's caught speaking with the enemy. **

"**Leonith!" a voice called. **

"**I have to go." He said quickly before Lunali had a chance to find him. He went back down the stairs and found Lunali looking for him.**

"**Leonith, I just wanted to ask you if you were staying here another night?"**

"**Yes, I think I'll catch Zee'ah's show one last time before leaving." He told her. **

**Lunali smiled and said, "Good, I'll stay here again too."**

**Leonith wasn't too fond of the idea, but they exchanged goodnights and went to their rooms. Leonith sat in his bed thinking about the conversation he had with Zee'ah. She was so easy to talk to. She didn't seem like most Night Elves. They talked as if they were already friends, which felt strange for Leonith since he wasn't very good at making friends.**

**The next day was the same as the one before. Leonith and Lunali spent the day together, talking and exploring the vendors' wares. Throughout the day, Leonith kept glancing at the inn, wondering if Zee'ah was still in her room and what she could be doing. He was counting the hours down until her performance. Perhaps she would meet with him again. He only hoped. **


	3. Confession

**Sooner or later, the sun began to set in Ratchet once again. Leonith and Lunali made their way back to the tavern, the night was repeated like the last two nights. Zee'ah came out on stage and sang as usual. About halfway through the show, Leonith got up and told Lunali, "Be right back." Lunali reluctantly watched him leave.**

**He stood in the same shadowed spot as last night by the stage exit. He waited for Zee'ah to show herself. When she did, she casually walked up the stairs to her room and shut the door. Leonith followed behind and knocked on the heavy wood. There was silence for a while, Leonith almost was about to turn away disappointed, but suddenly the door became ajar and an arm quickly pulled Leonith inside and shut the door behind them. Zee'ah kept her ear against the wood and Leonith watched her curiously.**

"**Jumpy are we?" Leonith asked.**

"**Hard to trust people nowadays." She said lifting her ear away from the door. **

"**You trust me enough to let me into your quarters."**

"**I knew you'd be back and I didn't say I trusted you. If you were to try anything, I would have the advantage."**

**Leonith raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"**

"**Well you are in my quarters, but I'm not telling you my advantages. You are a Blood Elf after all."**

"**Right." Leonith chuckled nervously.**

"**So you want some kind of interview? What was your name again?"**

"**Leonith."**

**She sat down on the end of the bed, "So Leo, why'd you come back?"**

"**Well, I'd like to know more about you."**

"**What would you like to know?"**

**Leonith paused awkwardly. He hadn't actually thought about what he was going to say to her. Should he ask her about being a rogue? Or maybe about her singing? What could he ask without being too forward? He thought about it but nothing was coming out.**

"**Leo" Zee'ah asked him, "Are you nervous?"**

"**No, well maybe. I'm not sure what to say." He blushed slightly.**

"**You know, a lot of guys develop crushes on me when they see me perform." She said in a cocky tone.**

"**This isn't a crush." Leonith said sternly. "I am intrigued by you." Leonith was surprised at his own confession, but it seemed to have pleased Zee'ah a bit. She smiled and stood up. **

"**I am a very mysterious girl indeed." She walked closer to him. "You want to figure me out?" She was so close to him, their noses were almost touching. She was teasing him and Leonith opened his mouth to say something, but was too embarrassed to let anything out. He'd never been this close to a woman, let alone a Night Elf. The only thought in his mind was taking up that last little space between them. **

'**What am I thinking?! She's a Night Elf, Alliance.' Leonith thought. 'I should just go before this goes too far.'**

**Zee'ah smiled wickedly and spun around, her hair brushing Leonith's neck. "I am no one's puzzle than my own, Leo."**

'**Go, just go!' He thought. 'She wouldn't want you anyway.' He stood there gazing at her curvaceous body, her soft skin and her hair glimmering from the rays of moonlight through the window. 'Ah, screw it.'**

**He grabbed her arm and brought her back close to him, but this time catching her lips with his. 'Oh man, what did I just do? She hasn't pushed me off yet. Wait...she's kissing me back?'**

**Not only did Zee'ah return the kiss but she grabbed him by the belt and pulled his body as close as it could be. Leonith didn't know what to think, his mind was racing as he took in every kiss. She smelled of some exotic flower and her hair brushed against his face, giving him a thrill. He wanted so badly to touch her. He raised his shaky hands to her face and held it for a moment, testing her reaction. She kept kissing him, growing more and more passionate. It made him braver to know she was enjoying it. He moved his hands down her jaw line and stroked her soft neck with his fingers. He had never felt anything so delicate. It was like a vivid dream, taking in his every emotion. He only just met her, but for once he felt at peace. Was this girl his calling? The reason he ventured out to this place?**

**Zee'ah separated when they both heard a "Leonith" coming from the hallway. **

"**Your lady friend?" Zee'ah asked.**

"**No, not like that. We grew up together, she's like my sister."**

**Zee'ah laughed. "I'm not worried. You should go."**

**Leonith didn't know if she meant that in a good way or bad way. He headed for the door. "Will I see you again?" He asked as he went through the door.**

**Zee'ah kissed him softly on the cheek, gave him a sad smile, and shut the door between them.**

**Lunali came from around the corner. "Leonith! There you are! What are you doing?"**

"**Oh, uh, I thought this was my room."**

**She shook her head, "Your's is on the other side of the inn."**

"**Oh right." He said stepping away from Zee'ah's door regretfully.**

"**Did you talk to your singer girl?"**

"**No, no I didn't."**


	4. Journey to the Black Shadow

**The next morning, Leonith woke with Zee'ah's warmth still on his lips. He needed to see her again. Lunali had hearthed home last night, Leonith told her he would be traveling home that day. Before Lunali left last night, Leonith had asked her, "What are some of the rogue associations around?"**

"**Well there's Ravenholdt's guys and SI:7 in Stormwind. Why?"**

"**What about really secret and selective ones?"**

"**There is one I heard about called the Black Shadow. It's only for very skilled assassin mercenaries, but I don't think it exists. The base is meant to be somewhere in Stranglethorn Vale. They say once you find the Black Shadow headquarters, you can never find it again."**

**Leonith made a mental note of the information she gave. Even though she wasn't sure it existed, it was still a lead. Leonith gave Lunali a brief goodbye and she pulled out her hearthstone. Her hands glowed green as she teleported back to Silvermoon City.**

**Now Leonith headed to Booty Bay. He caught the boat which was pretty empty except the dwarf who was more interested in fishing. Leonith was left with nothing to do except wonder about what he was doing. Was it the right thing to do? The look Zee'ah gave him when she shut that door seemed like she didn't want them to part. He also wondered about what would happen if he found her. Would she be happy to see him or shun him away? He was torn between his emotions. His heart was the passionate young man inside him telling him to keep going, find her, no matter what. His mind was the noble Blood Elf inside him calling him a fool for believing in a member of the Alliance. No matter what she called her self now, neutral or not, she was still born into the Alliance. That might not have been her fault, but it was the truth. Most people would choose their faction over everything else. He even recalled being young and naive and shouting "For the Horde!" across the lands. Maybe, just maybe, things would change soon. **

**Leonith's trip took an entire day, but soon he found himself in the neutral town known as Booty Bay. The place was a lot busier than Ratchet. An even number of Alliance and Horde bustled around the fishing town. It stunk of fish and sea water, something Leonith wasn't really used to. He had to resist turning up his nose to the dirty, smelly fishermen around him. He made his way to the inn and asked the innkeeper to set his hearthstone. For safety purposes, he needed to make sure he could get back to civilization quickly. After setting his hearthstone, he noticed a shadowy figure sitting in the corner. Seemed to be assassin-like so he took his chances and approached him. Booty Bay had strict 'no fighting' laws, so the rogue could not touch him with all the guards around. The human man wore a black mask that covered half his face. He also was completely covered in black leather, except for the parts of his face where his mask did not hide. He approached him cautiously.**

"**Are you with the Black Shadow?" he whispered. **

**The man slapped a piece of parchment down on the table, shaking the table harshly and said in a gruff voice, "Moonberry." Then he walked away. Leonith turned to question his motive, but the man was gone. He couldn't help to think that the man was completely crazy. Leonith guessed he'd have to find the place himself. He left the inn and asked the stable master to release his mount and his pet. Stable masters had to have some kind of magic to be able to summon people's pets to where ever they might need them. Another thing Leonith didn't understand. Soon his faithful lynx Jake was standing next to him. Leonith patted him gently on the head, he missed his loyal partner the last few days. Jake gave his hand a loving lick. He then mounted his black hawkstrider and left Booty Bay behind. **

**Stranglethorn Vale was a dense jungle full of vegetation and wild animals. It would've been easier to search without a panther or a gorilla attacking him every step of the way. With Jake by his side he felt more at ease. Jake was a tough cat and has been with him for a long time. After so many years of training together, they made a perfect team. So nothing in the jungle was a worry to them. Leonith was only worried about finding the Black Shadow headquarters, which he was having no luck in. After about an hour of searching to no success, Leonith pulled out the parchment that the crazy man had slammed on the table. **

"**Wonder what he meant by Moonberry." he said aloud to himself.**

**Suddenly, responding to the word 'moonberry' like magic, a map started appearing on the parchment. It was a map of the jungle then a thick red blot of ink appeared like blood over a cave near the eastern side of the Vale. **

"**We're not too far." Leonith said to Jake getting more eager after finding the clue. **

**He followed the red dot on the map, trudging through the brush. He reached a certain point and the parchment disintegrated. He looked up and saw the mighty mouth of a giant cave, which seemed to just appear before him. He got off of his bird and walked into the mouth. He was about a yard in when two men, a human and a night elf came out of nowhere and held two swords to his throat. Jake growled, but Leonith told him it was okay with a simple gesture of his hand.**

"**What is your business here?" One said threateningly.**

"**Have you come to ask for our services?" Asked the other.**

"**Yes, yes." Leonith lied. "I want a man killed."**

**The human grabbed him by the arm and led him back into the pitch darkness of the cave. Leonith couldn't see a thing, but it seemed that rogues were used to darkness. He only felt the man's grip on his arm and Jake's rigid body walking cautiously next to him. Soon he led the Blood Elf to an opening in the cave where some torches were lit. An elderly human man sat on a chair against the back of the cave. Many other shifty assassins were around him, conversing, playing cards or training. They all stopped when Leonith approached him, and watched him with interest. **

"**Make your statement." said the elderly man with a deep, rugged voice.**

"**I need to have a man killed, but it is a job I must deliver to Zee'ah personally." Leonith acted tough as best as he could.**

**A few of the assassins laughed. "Not many people call her by that name." Leonith gulped nervously, maybe he did have the wrong place. "We can deliver the target to her."**

"**No!" He protested bravely. "It is for her personally."**

"**Have it your way then." Leonith was surprised how easy it was to sway his answer. "You will find her in a small housing in the southern parts of Duskwood which is to the north. Escort him out."**

**The human led him back out. As one of the assassins said quietly, "You know what will happen if he seeks her out alone?"**

**The old man chuckled, "Of course I do. She'll kill him."**

**The human rogue handed Leonith a parchment as they walked out of the cave. "This is a contract that you and she will have to sign." He told him.**

**Leonith nodded and mounted his hawkstrider who loyally stayed outside. When he got a safe distance away from the cave, he looked down at the contract. It read:**

**The signed contractor below is binding the assassin **

**_Xiapha_**

**_to any living target he or she wishes._**

**_When that target is killed and no longer_**

**_able to be resurrected, the contract will be_**

**_fulfilled._**

**_Contractor Xiapha_**

"**Xiapha?" Leonith questioned, disappointed that he got the wrong girl. A sudden thought came to his mind. "Wait. Zee'ah can also be spelled with an X I A, which can be short for Xiapha." Maybe he was right after all. He was proud of himself for figuring out her true name and he immediately set out for Duskwood.**

**The shadowy forest was only just north of the Vale like the old rogue said. It wasn't as dangerous as the Vale though. The creatures here were more bizarre, but less experienced. Most creatures didn't even give Leonith a second thought. He searched across the southern parts of Duskwood until he found a small building that wasn't infested with werewolves. He dismounted and started walking to the front door. It was open, which Leonith thought was a bit suspicious and he began to worry that the rogues sent him on a wild goose chase. Suddenly, he heard a noise from behind, but before he could turn, he felt a sharp pain in his side. He looked down and saw Jake unconscious on the forest floor. He turned his head slowly to see the glowing white eyes with the killing intent and the black mask that hid the rest of the face.**


	5. Heat in the dark forest

"**Xiapha?" he asked in a weakened voice. **

**Her eyes widened. "Leo?!"**

**Everything for Leonith then went black. **

**Xiapha caught his limp body and quickly drug him in the house. She let him drop on her bed, took the dagger from his side and began taking off his mail breastplate. Then she cut through his leather undershirt to reveal the bleeding wound in his side. She took off her mask and put her lips to the wound. Leonith woke briefly and asked wearily, "What are you doing?"**

"**Sucking out the poison I injected you with, if the dagger didn't kill you, the poison will. Don't move." She began sucking out blood mixed wit ha green gooey liquid. She spat it out in a pail beside her and continued. Leonith flinched in pain, but tried his best to stay still. When she finished, she started wrapping a pink cloth around his waist. Leonith felt comforted feeling her warm hands on his body, healing him. Before he could use his energy to ask, Xiapha told him. "These are the best bandages, Netherweave all the way from the Outland. You've lost a lot of blood, you need to sleep."**

"**But Xiapha-" Before he could finish, Xiapha blew some dust in his face and he was almost immediately asleep.**

**Leonith was almost asleep for the entire day. He woke when the sun was setting. He was still a little tired, but remembering where he was, he forced himself to wake. He sat up feeling a lot better; there was only a small tickle of pain left in his side. **

"**You're awake." Xiapha was sitting by the fireplace with Jake sleeping at her feet. It seemed like she had slept there. "Glad you made it through the day."**

"**Xiapha," Leonith paused, "thank you."**

**She sighed. "I don't even know where to start. What have you been doing? You come here, you know my name and you made me stab you. You want to start at the beginning?" **

**Leonith reached into his bag next to the bed and tossed the contract at her. "Well, I learned from my friend that there was some sort of assassin organization in Stranglethorn. I thought I could take a shot at finding you. I went there and told them that I had a personal target for you. I realize now that the reason they let me go so easily is because they thought that you would kill me. I learned from the contract your true name and found myself soon being stabbed by you." Leonith laughed.**

"**Leo, it was very dangerous for you to approach the Black Shadow. They don't take things lightly." She had a tone of worry. **

"**I had to see you again Xiapha and the more I found out about who you are, the more I needed to see you again."**

**Xiapha smiled and stood up. She walked over to the bed and investigated Leonith's bandages. Jake woke up and happily bounded towards Leonith. He jumped on the bed and gave him a playful lick on the ear. "I'm okay Jake." He chuckled at the cat.**

"**He's a good friend." Xiapha told him. "He was really worried about you." Jake rubbed his head against Xiapha's with a friendly purr and hopped off the bed to give her room. **

"**That's surprising." Leonith said with wonder. "He usually doesn't like anybody. He hardly gets along with Lunali."**

"**Lunali?" Xiapha asked him as she slowly peeled off the bandages.**

"**Oh, she's my friend I mentioned. She's like my sister. She's a rogue as well."**

**Xiapha nodded in silence. Leonith's wound was only but a small scar. He noticed the strange look on Xiapha's face as she stood up and threw the used bandages in the fireplace, letting the flames eat the bloody cloth. **

"**I'm dismissing you for now Jake, go play with the rats outside." Leonith told his partner. Jake galloped outside to enjoy his given freedom.**

**Xiapha stood facing the fireplace. Leonith got out of bed realizing Xiapha took off the rest of his armor leaving him in his leather breeches. "What's wrong?" He asked her.**

"**I'm just not used to being cared for so much. Most people who find out what I am want nothing to do with me. I kill for a living and sing on the side. Not many people want to be close to that. I've never had anyone risk their life for me. It feels...strange." She said as the flickering light from the fire licked at Xiapha's skin.**

"**I wouldn't say I risked my life." **

"**The Black Shadow will kill you if they found out you did not go there for business. Just to keep their headquarters safe. You approached a group of cold blooded mercenaries just to find where I was." **

**He stepped behind her and began stroking her arm softly. "I can't help it. You fascinate me. I've never acted this way before, I feel like I'm going against my nature, but I feel at the same time that this is my nature. I've never had these emotions before, never known a woman this close before. When I saw you on the stage for the first time when you caught my eye, I just had this feeling that I had to be near you."**

"**This all sounds crazy, I mean, shouldn't we be fighting? We were raised to hate each other." Xiapha told him.**

"**Well obviously we've grown past the way we were raised."**

"**To be honest," her voice quivered since she was not used to showing her feelings. "I'm glad you came."**

"**Just wanted to get a chance to stab me?" He asked jokingly.**

**She spun around, "No, no! That was a complete accident! I have lots of enemies and-" Leonith put a finger to her lips. Then he traced a finger down her jaw line, down her neck then to her collar bone. In return, Xiapha explored his upper body. Her hands fell upon his chest running down to his well toned stomach. She stepped closer to him and brought her hands across his back. She began placing delicate kisses on his neck and his eyes rolled back in pleasure. Xiapha could feel his warm breath getting heavier on her neck. They were both so vulnerable, but the trust in each other overwhelmed that fact. She pulled back a little to pull the white linen shirt over her head and threw it on the floor. Leonith paused for a moment. He grew a little more nervous that she just disrobed half of her body for him. Xiapha was also nervous about being partially naked for the first time with a man, but for the first time in her life, she trusted someone.**

**Leonith now explored her upper half. Every inch of her was as soft as a rose petal and the color of light purple. Her bluish skin was blending with the redness of her nerves taking over her body. She smiled shyly watching his curiosity as his hands ventured all over her. His fingers brushed her side and she giggled.**

"**Sorry." He whispered softly.**

"**It's okay, just a bit ticklish."**

**He smiled and took her into his arms, kissing her passionately. Still in each other's arms, they both collapsed onto the bed. Their kissing became more ravenous and Leonith began kissing down her body to the cloth of her pants. Xiapha sighed, "Leo?"**

**He lifted his head. "Yes?"**

"**I, uh, never been this close with a man before either." She said nervously.**

**He kissed her lips reassuringly. "I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing either."**


	6. Apart again

**The night faded into morning and Xiapha woke to see Leonith sleeping peacefully next to her. He was curled up against her body, snuggling like a little boy. She caressed his arm and he smiled in his sleep. He was so handsome. Xiapha thought that all Blood Elves were meant to be narcissistic, power hungry jerks. Then she realized he was probably led to believe that Night Elves were something awful as well. That was what she thought was wrong in the world. Every faction was led to believe that the other was horrible in some way. If only they could put aside their differences like her and Leonith did, maybe things would be better. Leonith was nothing awful. He cared for her so much that he'd risk facing an assassin organization just to see her again. Ever since their encounter at the inn, Xiapha thought about him and if their paths would cross again. She also wondered what this would lead to. When he woke would they part ways forever? It would be hard to visit each other, even harder to be a couple. Xiapha grew worried and sad thinking about how they could never be a normal couple.**

**Leonith opened his glowing green eyes. "Good morning." He purred. "Sleep well?"**

"**Better than I have in years." She smiled at him.**

"**Were you watching me?"**

"**Maybe a little. I was just thinking."**

**Leonith kissed her hand, "What were you thinking about?"**

"**About us, about my jobs, about my future."**

"**That's a lot to think about in one morning."**

**Xiapha chuckled. "I guess."**

**She moved down and rested her head on his stomach as he turned to lie on his back. "So have you figured me out yet?" She asked him.**

"**Well I figured out you're a singer and an assassin. You work for an elite organization. You're pretty good with first aid and you're an excellent kisser." She blushed. "But the rest I'm still curious about."**

"**Well, my mother used to tell me to use all of my talents to their fullest. I was always dancing and singing, but longed to be a rogue. The class was so appealing to me. I started training and learning my abilities. I excelled in my teachings and was found by the Black Shadow. There, I finished my training and became one of their highest ranking assassins. My mother's advice still rang in my ears though. I knew I was good at singing and dancing so I started performing at Booty Bay for extra money. Well the goblins decided to let me perform at all the neutral towns on weekends. Eventually I just got more and more recognized, which was a bit awkward since my other identity was a rogue assassin. So far my identity has been safe, until you met me." She smiled at him.**

"**So that's Xiapha in a nut shell."**

"**What about you Leo?" She asked him, "What's your story? Why aren't you like most Blood Elves?"**

"**Nothing amazing like your story. I became a hunter and I met Lunali when I was just starting out. We quested together and grew up together. After a while, I found a lone lynx and tamed him as my own. Soon after that, I became restless and tired of life in Silvermoon. Most people there are snobs; I guess I didn't really fit in. So I went on a journey, felt I had a calling. I eventually found myself in Ratchet watching your performance."**

**Suddenly, there came a ding of a bell from outside.**

"**What's that?" Leonith asked slightly alarmed. **

**Xiapha climbed over him picked up her white shirt from last night and threw it back on. It only reached to her thighs and the rest of her body was completely uncovered. Leonith admired the view. She stepped outside and reached in her mailbox. She came back in reading the parchment to herself. **

"**I've got a contract." She said solemnly. "A target in Winterspring. I have to leave tonight."**

**Leonith sat up as Xiapha placed the contract in her sack. **

"**I can go with you." He suggested.**

"**No, if the Black Shadow catches me with someone, I'll be killed. Assassins work alone." She walked closer to the bed looking down at the floor.**

**Leonith sighed, "I should really go back to Silvermoon for training."**

"**So what do we do now?"**

**Leonith pulled her down to the bed on top of him and kissed her softly on the lips. "We make the most of today then."**

**Leonith woke again as darkness had taken over the sky. He spent the day making love, sharing stories and spending quality time. He was a little exhausted. He opened his eyes to see an empty place next to him. He sat up abruptly but then noticed Xiapha standing by the mantle. She was clad in her grayish-green leather armor with black cloth underneath. She had a dagger on one hip and a jagged sword on the other. When she heard him rustle, she turned to him and smiled.**

**Leonith got out of bed slipped on his leather breeches and approached her.**

"**I want you to have this." She handed him a silky red cloth.**

"**What is it?"**

"**It's a Defias bandit mask. I stole it from a low ranking Defias when I was young and wore it for a long time growing up. It made me feel like I was destined to be a rogue. I don't expect you to wear it of course. Just keep it close to remember me." He head dropped with those words.**

"**Hey," he lifted her chin so he could look her in the eyes. "We will see each other again."**

**She smiled tearfully, knowing deep down that it might not be true. She kissed him and then tied her black mask around her face.**

"**Take care Xiapha." He said to her as she went out the door and climbed onto her huge white tiger steed. Then he watched her ride off into the darkness. He stared off into the shadows where Xiapha faded away for a long time. **

**After a while he slowly armored himself gathered his sacks and weapons and started his long journey home.**


	7. Enemy in Silvermoon

"**Leonith! Hey!" Lunali called to him as he strode into Silvermoon City. She ran up and hugged him. "I've missed you. Welcome home."**

**Leonith gave her a weak smile. **

"**What's wrong?" She asked.**

"**Nothing just tired. I'm heading home so I can rest before training."**

"**Of course, you had a long journey."**

**Lunali felt as if Leonith needed some space and let him walk home alone. He lived in one of the rooms that the city owned and he paid for. Similar to an inn room, but for longer terms. It came furnished and designed in the fancy Blood Elf fashion. Cushions everywhere, lacy blue curtains draped over everything and a large circular bed in the center. Leonith cared less of what it looked like, it was just home. He went in, stripped off all of his armor and collapsed on the bed. He missed Xiapha dreadfully. He didn't really want to sleep without kissing her first, but he was extremely tired. He finally gave up and slept his long hours of traveling away.**

**Two days passed and Leonith was busy in training sessions, catching up on what he had missed. After one session, he met Lunali for lunch at the tavern.**

"**How's training?" She asked him.**

"**It's fine." He told her. "I've caught up on most of my skills."**

"**That's good." She paused as her slender fingers stroked his hand. "I'm really glad you're back." She said softly.**

**He moved his hand away and took a sip from his drink. **

"**So," Lunali began to change the subject, "are you going to tell me what you were up to after I left Ratchet?"**

**Leonith was briefly haunted by vivid memories of Xiapha moving along with his body's rhythm and how she moaned his name. **

**He shook the memory out of his head and replied, "I saw Booty Bay and Duskwood. Just usual sightseeing."**

**Lunali asked him about all the things he saw while they ate their meal. Leonith kept most things brief and vague to avoid remembering his moments with Xiapha. He talked about the dense jungle, the harbor town and the shadowy forest. Lunali listened with admiration and interest. **

**After handing over a couple silver to the waitress for their food, they left the tavern. Lunali noticed a red cloth hanging from his belt. **

"**What's that?" She asked him.**

"**What?" He looked down at his armor, oblivious to the silk token. He was already used to Xiapha's mask being at his side at all times.**

"**That red sash, what's its purpose?"**

**Leonith thought quickly of a lie, but Lunali could tell he was hesitating. "I just thought it was decorative. I bought it in Booty Bay, kind of like a souvenir. Thanks for lunch, but I've got to head back for training."**

**Lunali raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. Her lips formed a scowling disposition as she watched him leave. **

**A week passed and Leonith had to train harder to keep Xiapha off his mind. He was worried that her assignment didn't go well and she got injured or worse killed. He kept thinking about going back to Duskwood to see if she was there again, but he would be greatly disappointed if she wasn't.**

**One afternoon, he was training his melee combat. His trainer had a wooden shield and commanded him to strike the shield with his training sword, using different stances and swings to throw the enemy off. After an hour of jabbing and swiping at the wooden block, his trainer said, "Let's give your parrying skills a test. Let me go get another training sword."**

**He left the room and Leonith got startled when he heard a whispering voice call his name. He turned and saw a white head of hair poking out of the armor closet. **

"**Xiapha?!" Leonith exclaimed. He ran to the closet and locked the door behind him. Among the shelves of helms and racks of breastplates and leggings, she stood there, smiling at him. "What are you doing here? You could be killed!"**

"**I had to see you again." She explained. "I had no way of contacting you."**

**Leonith sighed and embraced her. He looked into her eyes, "I missed you so much." Then he kissed her so Xiapha could tell how much he did miss her. They kissed passionately growing deeper with the hunger and loneliness that ate at them during their separation. Xiapha held him so tight as if she was afraid he would be gone again. She quickly brought up a hand to her chest and unlatched the strap that held her shoulder pads in place. They fell to the floor with a solid **_**thud. **_**She did the same for her leather breastplate. **

**Leonith gave her a strange look as she took his lips once more. 'What is she doing?' He thought. 'Here? Now?' Then he thought that they might not have another chance. They already had almost two weeks of being apart, what would the future bring? Months of being apart, years maybe. 'Enjoy it while you can.' He told himself. **

**Leonith lifted her up onto a table, knocking over some helms that were stacked up there. Their hips were now grinding against each other and Xiapha wrapped her legs around his waist. Leonith snaked a hand up her black cloth undershirt, claiming the sensitive parts she hid underneath the dark linen. She kissed him forcefully as if demanding him to continue and he eagerly obeyed.**


	8. Friend's betrayal

**Moments after their heated yet short reunion, Leonith stepped out of the closet and his trainer caught him seeming to talk to a wall. **

"**Leonith, where were you? I was looking everywhere." He said.**

**Leonith turned around nervously. "I, uh, was in the restroom."**

"**Why are you all sweaty? You look a mess."**

"**I got sick." He lied. "I'm going to get some fresh air."**

**His trainer nodded with a look of concern and Leonith walked out, little did the trainer know that a stealthed Night Elf followed closely behind him.**

"**Stay very close." Leonith whispered. "Some of the guards have trained their eyes to see through your invisibility."**

**He led her to the building of rental rooms and took her to his. "Nice place." She said revealing herself as he shut the door. "Very posh."**

"**I didn't decorate." He said blankly.**

**Xiapha sprawled out on the bed. "Mmm, so comfy."**

"**Xiapha you have to get out of here." She poked out her bottom lip and formed a pout. "I'm serious, no matter what I say, the guards won't hesitate to kill you."**

"**I've come all this way." She made him feel guilty enough for him to smile softly. He stepped over to her and stretched his body on top of hers. **

**He stroked her hair as he said, "I'm glad to see you, I just don't want you hurt. I'm going to escort you out and tonight, after the sun sets meet me out by Duskwither Spire to the east. It's abandoned other than a few wraiths, we can talk safely."**

**Their lips met as if they were promising each other with the kiss. After a short embrace, Xiapha was hidden again and Leonith began to lead the way out. He could feel her holding onto the red mask she had given him. He walked quickly past the guards who didn't give him a second glance. He made his way to the Walk of the Elders and started to walk out the gate. **

"**Leonith!" Someone called from behind. Xiapha grasped Leonith's arm as he turned and saw Lunali. "Where are you going?" She asked him.**

"**Oh, for a little walk. Going to clear my head." He lied.**

"**Well, hurry back, I have to talk to you, it's important." She gave his arm a soft touch, inches away from where Xiapha's hand held onto him. Leonith nodded, left Lunali and went out of the city. He went out of sight from the guards, but Xiapha still stayed invisible.**

"**After sunset?" She reassured.**

"**After sunset." Leonith began to turn away. **

"**Leo?" Xiapha's voice whispered. **

**He turned back. "Yes?"**

**He felt her soft, unseen lips on his and she breathed, "I think I'm in love with you."**

**Leonith's eyes widened. She loved him. He never imagined what it would be like to have someone love him but he felt like he knew it all along. It warmed his heart to hear her say it. Before he could respond, he reached out for her, but he knew she was gone.**

**He reentered the city and Lunali was there waiting for him. "Sorry Lunali, what did you want to talk about?"**

"**I need to talk about us." She told him.**

**Leonith looked surprised. "Us?"**

"**Well yes," she held his hand, "we pretty much grew up together, we're best friends. I would like to confess my love for you." She blushed at her confession.**

"**L-love?" Leonith blurted out and gulped nervously.**

"**Isn't it obvious? I know everything about you, we do everything together, and we've often been mistaken for a couple. It only makes sense that we should be together. We're always happy in each other's company anyway right?"**

**Leonith shook his head as he began to walk past her. "I can't talk about this right now."**

"**Is it because of that Night Elf?" She hissed coldly.**

**Leonith froze in his steps and growled threateningly. "What do you know?"**

"**Only what I see before me. I saw you help her out of the city. What is going through your mind Leonith? She's the enemy! She'll slit your throat while you've got your pants down!" The guards began to notice their heated argument. "Do you have any idea what you're doing? You're a fool Leonith, she is a lying, manipulative tramp!"**

**He spun around and snapped back. "You don't know her! Your judgment is based on your delusion of the so called 'enemy'. She's more than what you think!"**

"**You think that you two will live happily ever after? That you can bring her here and live in peace while there's a war going on around you?"**

**Something Lunali said struck a cord. Would they live happily ever after? He knew he loved her, but how would the world react to their love? He knew they would be killed as traitors. They would never be able to reside in any faction cities. **

"**Lunali, you know nothing of our love." He said finally, torn between his emotions. After all, Lunali was right. They could never have a normal life, but hearing the truth aloud made him so angry. Furious to the point that he would take it out on his friend.**

"**Is that how it is then?" Lunali choked, holding back her welling tears. "Guards!" She called to the red robed Blood Elves. "I am an eye witness to a crime. I caught this Blood Elf conversing with the enemy."**

**The two guards approached Leonith with force. He looked shocked and pleaded to his friend. "Lunali, you can't do this!" The guards apprehended him and escorted him away as Lunali said mostly to herself, "I'm sorry Leonith, it's for the best."**

**The bright sun had just set behind the mountains in the distance, painting the sky with bold pinks and oranges. Xiapha stood leaned against a tree near the Duskwither Spire, waiting for her love. What she said to him before they parted kept racing through her mind. **_**I think I'm in love with you. **_**She could still hear the words escaping from her lips. She wanted it to be the last words shared between them until their meeting at the Spire. She knew it would make Leonith eager to see her again.**

**Her ears twitched suddenly as she sensed someone approaching, but it was too quiet to be Leonith. She moved forward stealthed quickly and waiting to catch a glimpse of the intruder. Her eyes scanned the area carefully, but saw nothing. It wasn't until she felt the sharp pain in her back that she knew it definitely wasn't Leonith. The pain broke her stealth and a red haired Blood Elf appeared behind her. She wrapped an arm around Xiapha's neck and kept the dagger's point dug into her flesh.**

"**I almost couldn't find you." The Blood Elf snarled. "Your level of invisibility is great, but you were too off guard. You think you can take advantage of a poor, smitten man and get away with it? You think you can ruin people's lives without paying the price?!" **

"**What are you talking about?" Xiapha choked out in pain, not questioning how the female elf knew Common as well.**

"**You know what I'm talking about. You will suffer for stealing Leonith's heart, you conniving Alliance wench!"**

**Xiapha then knew the identity of her attacker. Leonith's supposed 'friend', Lunali. Xiapha had to think quickly. She raised her arm and as fast as a bullet, jammed her elbow into Lunali's face. This caused the Blood Elf to stumble backwards, losing her winning advantage. Xiapha leapt a good seven feet in the air, landing on a low branch in the tree. Lunali had a small droplet of blood forming in her nostril.  
**

"**I don't want to fight you." Xiapha pleaded with her.**

**Lunali screamed at her in response. "You should've thought of that before you twisted the mind of my dear Leonith!" Then she fired a throwing knife in the direction of Xiapha's face. She had to jump from her branch to dodge. Xiapha couldn't help but defend herself. She unsheathed her dagger and sword and stood facing Lunali.**

"**You don't understand." Xiapha attempted to explain. "I love him, I wish him no harm."**

"**Don't stand there and think that I will be fooled by your lies." Lunali then lunged for the defending rogue. Xiapha stepped away from her vengeful swipe and hit Lunali in the back of the head with the hilt of her sword. Lunali stumbled forward, but turned her fall into a graceful roll and jumped back to her feet. "It's too late for you anyway." She said smiling smugly. "Leonith won't be coming to meet you."**

"**Why? What did you do?" Xiapha glared into the eyes of her opponent.**

"**I'm not sure how they do things in your ghastly culture, but here, we are responsible for our crimes and are punished for them. Leonith has been arrested with associating himself with the likes of you." Lunali's nose crinkled in disgust over Xiapha.**

"**How could you do this?" Xiapha was in shock. "He's your friend!"**

"**Exactly, and I'm protecting my friend." At the end of her words, Lunali lunged again. This time, Xiapha was angry and wasn't afraid to fight back. The Night Elf caught Lunali's attack with her sword and sliced open a gash on Lunali's arm. The Blood Elf growled as she spun around and stabbed her dagger into Xiapha's thigh. She grunted in pain as she made a swing for Lunali's abdomen. When she felt the flesh rip open, Lunali jumped back. Xiapha was too skilled for her.**

"**Just remember that this was your fault!" Lunali hissed holding her bleeding wound. She reached into a pouch on her belt and threw a ball to the ground in front of her. In a cloud of smoke she disappeared again. Xiapha stood her ground for a while just in case. She kept thinking about what she could do. If Leonith was in custody of the Silvermoon authority, there was nothing she could do without being killed first. She had to think of some way to save Leonith. Lunali wouldn't let him die, so Xiapha knew he would be alive at the least. Xiapha thought it would be best if she used her hearthstone to escape Eversong Woods before Lunali had a chance to report her to the guards. She would think of some way to save him. **


	9. Broken in Alterac

**Four Years Later**

**Leonith sat mounted next to Jake, his faithful lynx, in the soft falling snow. The white was leaving a thin layer over Jake's back, the hawkstrider's black feathers and on Leonith's head and shoulders. Alterac Valley was quiet for the moment. The Horde were winning and Leonith was chosen to protect the stolen Stormpike Graveyard. He dismounted and sank ankle deep in the snow. He felt a presence. He quickly lit a flare around the graveyard flag. Jake was poised to attack and Leonith drew his bow. He saw a glimpse of an invisible figure, but they were out of the flare's light before Leonith could react.**

"**Rogue at Stormpike Graveyard!" He called out to his comrades. **

**An Orc shaman and a Troll mage ran up. The shaman put down an earthbind totem and everyone was on guard. Suddenly the Orc let out a grunt and he fell on the ground unconscious. The sapped Orc's totem grabbed his violator before they could disappear again. The mage's fingers erupted in flames and blasted the rogue with his devastating fireball. Leonith ordered Jake to attack, but strangely, the lynx cowered away. Confused at his disloyalty, Leonith ignored his pet's awkwardness and steadied an arrow. While the mage fired off arcane bolts at the helpless, rooted victim, Leonith aimed and pulled back the string as far as it could reach. Then he released the arrow and it flew into the spine of the enemy rogue. The lifeless body fell face first into the snow. **

"**Ha ha! Good one, mon!" The Troll cheered. **

**The Orc recomposed himself, brushing the white powder off of his shaman tunic. Leonith gave a proud smile as he reached down to remove the Alliance's insignia. He turned the body over to reach for their coin purse. What he saw there lying in the snow took his breath away. His chest grew tight and he couldn't breath. The blood drained from his face as he stared into the face of the dead Night Elf. He fell to his knees next to the body. **

**He choked out, afraid to even say her name. "Xiapha?"**

"**Come on, mon, get 'er gold and let's be goin'!" The Troll urged. **

**Leonith had to try and save her, but those two were standing there watching him. "Just go!" He shouted at them. "Go on!"**

"**What's wrong?" The Orc pondered. "Let's finish off these Stormpike vermin!"**

**His face distorted with anger and hot tears streamed down his face. They wouldn't leave him to give him the chance to help her, but he had to save her, even if it meant his death. **

**Meanwhile, Lunali came up to the graveyard to check on Leonith. She saw him hunched over a fallen body.**

**Leonith quickly fumbled through his sack and pulled out his goblin jumper cables. It was his only shot. If it didn't work, he would not be able to live with himself.**

"**What ye' be doin' mon!" The Troll exclaimed. "She be de' enemy!"**

**He put the ends of the cables onto Xiapha's chest and activated them. Xiapha's lifeless body jolted from the shock, but life did not stir. He lowered his head to Xiapha's chest and broke into sobs. "Xiapha…" **

**The three bystanders stood in speechless awe. They watched their supposed comrade commit betrayal to the Horde. He was crying over the death of the Night Elf.**

"**Xiapha," Leonith moaned softly, "I never got to tell you." His body shook with each episode of weeping. "I never got to tell you how much I love you."**

**Suddenly, Leonith felt her chest rise slightly and heard her weak voice. "Leo? I love you too." His head shot up and looked into her dimmed white eyes. "I heard you calling my name." She whispered. **

**A group of three Alliance appeared on top of the hill near the graveyard and stopped when they saw the Blood Elf and the Night Elf in the snow together. **

**Leonith lifted Xiapha's head and embraced her. The Horde and the Alliance ignored the battle going on to watch in amazement the scene before them. Lunali watched from a distance, tears falling from her face. She never realized how much he cared for her. They really were in love and she caused the four year rift between them. "I'm sorry Xiapha." She cried softly as she turned away, not bearing to watch any longer. The Orc and Troll were still bewildered, along with the Alliance on the hill. Eventually, the Alliance noticed the unoccupied Horde standing there. "Get the Horde!" One of them yelled and they charged toward the Orc and Troll. **

**Leonith scooped up Xiapha and quickly left the battle area. Jake followed closely, giving Xiapha's limp hand a worried lick. When Leonith was a safe distance away from the battle, he mounted his hawkstrider, still carefully holding Xiapha. As he left Alterac Valley, he could hear the Horde cheers coming from Dun Baldar. The Horde had won. **

**Leonith forced his bird to run at full speed through the mountains. When they reached Hillsbrad Foothills Leonith had to stop before his mount collapsed from exhaustion. He picked a clearing in a small cluster of trees. He made a make shift camp and started a small fire. He placed Xiapha on his bed roll next to the fire and let her sleep away her wounds.**

**When Xiapha stirred the next day, Leonith eagerly joined her, sitting at her side.**

"**Leo." She sighed with a weak smile.**

"**Long time no see." He said. **

**Xiapha admired how he'd grown in the last four years, not much physically, but he seemed more mature and content. He was a tad taller than he used to be and more muscled from his training over the last four years. Most of his physical attributes were still the same. He didn't seem as nervous as his younger self, he was more confident and sure. **

**Xiapha had also changed slightly. Physically, she was exactly the same, but she seemed exhausted and not just from being killed. This exhaustion seemed to have taken a toll on her skills, probably the reason why she was so easily downed. **

"**What were you doing in Alterac Valley?" Leonith asked her. "I thought you weren't into faction battles."**

"**I needed the money." She looked away from him. "Doing the quests and taking insignias is what I've reduced to."**

"**What do you need money for? I thought you were singing and assassinating."**

"**The Black Shadow was infiltrated years ago. A large group of rival mercenaries discovered their hideout and destroyed them. It was kind of lucky for me because I wanted to get out anyway. I've been really busy lately and it's been taking a toll on my performing."**

**Leonith laughed. "Well I can spare you some money for repairs and supplies."**

**Xiapha flashed him an angry glare. "It's not like that." She looked away again. "I need money for… other reasons."**

"**What is it Xiapha, you can tell me." He touched her shoulder reassuringly.**

**Xiapha sighed and stood up. "I need to go. I've been gone too long." She whistled for her mount who followed her scent out of Alterac. "Thank you for saving me. When you're ready to find out my reasons, meet me at the house on top of the hill in Booty Bay."**

**Leonith was speechless as he watched her leave. Their reunion was so short and she seemed more worried than happy. If it hadn't have been his arrow that struck her, he would've swept her off her feet and asked her, 'Do you still love me?' Over their four years of separation, Leonith was sentenced house arrest. He could not leave the city for three years and had to fight in battlegrounds to regain honor. He was lucky to receive that kind of punishment. Lunali had swayed them from imprisoning him. So Leonith obeyed and fought alongside the Horde. There wasn't a day that passed where he didn't think about Xiapha. He kept imagining her waiting at Duskwither Spire. He would have nightmares about venturing out to the Spire and seeing her corpse lying there. Now he knew she was alive and well, but preoccupied about something. What could be causing a person like Xiapha so much worry? He decided to find out.**


	10. Xiapha's reasons

**It had been two days since their reunion and Leonith was able to finally leave Silvermoon City. He traveled out to Booty Bay and found the quaint little house on top of the furthest hill. It was standing by itself and was made out of slabs of wood. He approached the door and knocked anxiously. Xiapha opened the door and smiled nervously when she saw him.**

"**I'm glad you came." She said as she let him in. They stood facing each other, feeling awkward. Not sure how the other felt about each other after the past years. Leonith took the first step forward and brought Xiapha into an embrace. Xiapha hesitated for a moment, then returned the hug. **

**He stroked the back of her head and whispered, "I've missed you. I'm so sorry about everything."**

"**We have no need to be apologetic." She told him. "We both knew something would eventually happen. It's not our fault." She stepped back to look into his face. "I need to show you something now." Leonith nodded as Xiapha called out. "Leo!"**

**Leonith raised an eyebrow at her and then he saw a small figure stepping carefully down the stairs.**

"**Who's that mommy?" The boy asked, examining Leonith.**

**Leonith cocked his head, he didn't' even have to speak. He knew this young boy was part of him. He had platinum white hair but in the spiky style of his father's. His eyes were a glowing green also like his father's and he had the ears, skin and markings of his mother. He was tall for a young age and carried a small wooden toy sword on his hip. **

"**Why didn't you tell me?" Leonith whispered to Xiapha.**

"**After I heard you got apprehended, I didn't want to make things worse by telling you I was expecting. I knew your paths would cross again. He has the same curiosity streak as you and he's so smart." Xiapha smiled proudly. **

**Leonith looked at her with a new sense of respect. "I'm so proud of you. You gave up everything you had for our child."**

"**Yes, I worked very hard to keep him away from the war. When he gets old enough, he can choose if he wants to fight, but for now we stay neutral."**

**Leonith looked back at Leo. "Can we tell him?"**

"**Of course." Xiapha replied. "He has a right to know." She bent down next to the small half breed boy. "Leo my dear, this is your daddy."**

**Leo's eyes widened. Leonith grew nervous at his reaction. Would he be angry that his father's not been there for him? Would he even care since Xiapha is all that he needs? His fears dissipated when Leo squealed, "Daddy!" and latched onto Leonith's leg. Leonith chuckled happily and picked up his boy.**

"**I never talked badly about you, had no reason to." Xiapha told him. "When he noticed other children with their fathers, he questioned why he didn't have one. I simply told him you were away." **

**Leonith smiled as he hugged small Leo. "You've sacrificed so much Xiapha, there's no reason why I shouldn't do the same. I'm not leaving you or Leo ever again."**

**That night, while Leo was sound asleep, Xiapha and Leonith discussed their options. They knew they could never bring Leo into any major cities just yet. Leonith suggested moving to the Outland.**

"**There is a huge neutral city there I've heard. They have portals to all the major cities, just in case one of us needs to return. Then Leo can learn about my people and your people and if he decides to join a faction, he can."**

"**When he's old enough." Xiapha finished sternly.**

**Later in the week, Xiapha, Leonith and Leo began preparing for their journey to the Dark Portal. They packed their things and dressed in their armor. The morning before their journey, there was a knock at the door. Leonith opened it and Lunali walked in. Xiapha stood rigid. **

"**It's okay Xiapha." Lunali said.**

**Leonith told her, "I summoned her."**

"**I need to apologize to both of you," she began, "but a thousand apologies would not bandage the wounds I've made. I never realized how serious you two were about each other." She got down on one knee. "So I'm offering my services in any way you wish."**

**Xiapha helped her back to her feet. "Don't bother with that, just be a good aunt."**

"**Aunt?" Lunali questioned nervously. **

"**Leo!" Leonith called. "Come meet your Auntie Lunali!"**

"**Auntie?!" Lunali choked out.**

**Leo came from the stairs. "Hi, Auntie Lunali."**

**The Blood Elf woman was in awe. "What a beautiful child." She breathed. **

"**Takes after daddy!" Leonith joked as Xiapha gave him a playful glare. He turned to Lunali. "I want you to come with us to the Outland."**

"**Come with you all? You're a family now, I don't want to get in the way."**

"**Nonsense," Xiapha said to her, "you're family now as well."**

**The family laughed together and began their journey to the Outland. Towards their new life and their new future. **


End file.
